


Skype

by ficdirectory



Series: There and Back [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Season 3 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia recovers from being shot. Alternate ending to Lucky/Penelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype

Time was not helping. Nothing was helping.

If Garcia were her old self, she would have counted her blessings. Even though her speech was slow and sort of halting, it was clear. She could get words out, even if it was exhausting. But that was the thing, though. She wasn't her old self, and everyone around her knew it. She wasn't witty, wasn't funny, wasn't optimistic or even dressed brightly. Getting dressed was a chore. Getting dressed was therapy. It took an hour. And where before, Garcia might have relished the opportunity to take her time, now she just wanted to hurry up.

She had been in the hospital for months. Her work family was back in the field. Her attacker had been caught, with no help from Garcia. JJ had shot him from behind, after he made his way into the BAU. There was some other tech guy at her computer, doing her job.

The familiar fingers of depression were closing around her, cutting off her oxygen - only this time she had no one - cyber space remained a complete mystery to her. When Morgan promised a Skype date from wherever the rest of them were going, Garcia cocked her head, confused, a strange tightness filling her chest.

_Actually, we'll take a table in the back...Actually, I drink red...Trust me, you'll love it...Do you believe everything happens for a reason...Hey, Garcia...I've been thinking about doing this all night..._

The memories came without any warning, but instead, she just pretended that Morgan's terminology had not thrown her at all.

She smiled, like she would have, had things been different. Had she listened to him.

"Sounds great," she said.

* * *

When she got out of the regular hospital and the rehab hospital, it was almost worse. Because her friends went to work every day, and she was stuck at home, in a place that she kind of hated.

Her phone rang, and she had to search for it.

The letters on its little screen, and the song - something she vaguely recognized from the 70s - made no sense to her. Neither were the clues they should have been to who was calling her. She picked up the phone and waited, not sure what to say when she had no idea who was at the other end of the line.

There was a pause so long she nearly hung up, and then a voice.

"Garcia?"

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting on the couch and tucking her legs beneath her.

"Baby girl, where are you?"

"Home."

"I know that, smarty pants. Why aren't you on Skype with me then?" Derek asked.

"I wasn't...trying to be smart..." she objected.

"Garcia?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Let's just forget it, okay? You're busy, and I'm not who you want..."

There was a pause so long that Garcia almost hung up on him, but then he spoke, sounding more serious than she ever remembered.

"Now, look here, woman. You are Penelope Garcia, who I love very much. That's all that matters. Are you changed by this? Yes. I'd be lying if I said otherwise, but you're still _you_ , Garcia. You're still sensitive and sweet and giving and...absolutely everything I need in a friend," Derek waited, expecting her to fill the silence.

"I'm doubting everything..." Garcia said, feeling empty inside.

"Well, I love you beyond a reasonable doubt. Now, _what_ is wrong?" he asked softly.

Garcia sniffled, trying not to make it sound like she was crying. Instead of overwhelming him with her millions of questions, Garcia settled on the one that seemed the most pressing.

"What's Skype?" she asked weakly.

"It's this really amazing technology where you can talk to people and see their faces, even if they're far away, like we are," Derek explained easily, not missing a beat.

She loved him for that.

"I'm not my usual tech-savvy self..." she hesitated.

"Hey, don't worry. Is your laptop on?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll just get Kevin to sign you in and connect to me. When you see my face, just say hello."

And in seconds, it happened.

Derek's face filled her screen, lifting her heart and her mood, and everything. It wasn't one-hundred percent, by any stretch, but it was tolerable.

And right now, tolerable was a miracle.

"Hey, love..." he greeted.

"Hey," she returned, smiling.


End file.
